grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Purr
Dr. Purr is Mina's pet cat. He looks like an orange tabby cat. He first appeared in the episode Super Zeroes, when Trina used him to throw into a tree. Dr. Purr loves Mina very much and Mina loves him too and always takes care of him whenever he needs it. Biography Dr. Purr is Mina's pet cat and the two of them are very fond of each other. He made his first appearance in the episode Super Zeroes where Trina demanded Mina to get him and use him for her plan to ruin Grojband's gig. Trina grabbed Dr. Purr and she threw him up the tree to create a situation where the Justice Band had to save the day. They saved the day by having Livewire cast her guitar strings out and onto the tree branch and they all pulled the tree down, bringing Dr. Purr to the ground, but the tree branch snapped and it launched Dr. Purr straight into the air. He later came down, landing on Trina's head, clawing at her face, freaking out. After that, he fell back and landed safely in Front Man's arms, where Front Man declared him safe. Dr. Purr was mentioned in the episode Kon-Fusion where Trina said to Mina that if her relationship with Nick doesn't work out, she might as well give up and marry her cat. Mina told her that if she did, she's going to need to know that Dr. Purr likes a bachelor party. Dr. Purr appeared again in The Snuffles with Snarffles where Mina took him into the animal shelter with her when Trina adopted Wheelie. Trina told Mina that her cat was way cuter than "Mina's dumb cat" and asked Mina if she was right. Mina looked down at Dr. Purr nervously and Dr. Purr looked back up at her, while Mina was left speechless. When Mina realized that Trina was talking to Wheelie, she thought it was a bad sign but then stated that to Dr. Purr. Dr. Purr responded by purring and rubbing up against her. Dr. Purr made a cameo appearance in the episode It's in the Card. When Corey was emptying the box of Grojband memories, Dr. Purr is one of the things that came out for some reason. He was seen dropping out of there and running off, meowing in fear. It's possible that Dr. Purr was in there because of the memory they had with him in the episode Super Zeroes, but it's also possible that this was simply just a gag, given that he only had two seconds of screen time here. Appearance Dr. Purr is an orange, furry, dander less cat. He has big, light yellow eyes that have two eyelashes each. He also has brownish, orange spots on the tops of his ears. Episode Appearances *Super Zeroes *Kon-Fusion (Mentioned) *The Snuffles with Snarffles *It's in the Card (Cameo) Trivia *Dr. Purr is a dander less cat. *Dr. Purr made a cameo in the episode It's in the Card. When Corey emptied the box, Dr. Purr came out and ran away screaming *Dr. Purr makes a cameo in Legends of Rocklympus. *Dr. Purr's name was not mentioned in Super Zeroes, even though it was the episode where he first appeared. His name was only mentioned in the episodes Kon-Fusion and The Snuffles with Snarffles. Gallery Dr. Purr on Trina's Head.png Dr. Purr and Mina in need of saving.jpg Dr. Purr falling.jpg Corey catches Dr. Purr.jpg Dr. Purr is safe.jpg Chance Happening telling the news of Dr. Purr.jpg Trina plots with Wheelie.jpg Stop talking to your cat.jpg Dr. Purr in that other game.png|Dr. Purr's cameo in Legends of Rocklympus. See Also Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Enemies of Trina Category:Beff